


Его дракон

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Фуруичи спит и ему снятся драконы. Пока во сне и в реальности не остаётся только один. Огненный, глава драконьей стаи.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Jabberwock (Beelzebub)
Kudos: 3





	Его дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для WTF Beelzebub 2016. Бета Амь
> 
> Постканон, контракт Фуруичи с Дивизией Бармаглота подразумевается.  
> Демонийские белые купальни упоминаются в этой работе: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869529  
> Главный смысл в том, что купальни не только красивые, но ещё имеют целебные свойства.

— Барма... гло... — И тьма накрыла.

Фуруичи упал.

«Бармаглот», — прозвучало в голове каждого демона 34 Дивизии.

Поморщились от имени командира новенькие, мысленно встепенулся почти каждый, кто отчётливо услышал призыв и понял что к чему, тревожно переглянулись Агиэль с Хекадосом.

— Ну что ещё? — Недовольный, Бармаглот метнулся в человеческий мир. Для скорости — просто в тело Фуруичи, а там на месте разберётся.

Не вышло. Бармаглот ощутил привычное тепло, медленное сердцебиение, а потом его выкинуло обратно в своё тело, к подчинённому с докладом, в Демонию...

— Да блядь. Ёльда! — гаркнул громко; стоящий рядом демон окончательно посерел и слился с местностью.

Господин Эн со служанками навещал казармы, любовался «своей армией» — опять пришёл поиграть, отвлекал всех от тренировок, но сейчас это не бесило, а было на руку. Бармаглоту повезло: у Ёльды с телепортацией никаких проблем (кроме неприятных воспоминаний).

— Чего вам? — Конечно, она его не любила. Он её тоже терпеть не мог. Полная взаимность. Обменялись привычно злыми кивками.

— Отправь меня в человеческий мир. Сейчас.

— Командир, нас тоже, — пробасил Василиск. Он, О'Доннел, Агиэль, Хекадос возникли рядом подозрительно быстро. Агиэль с Хекадосом мягко и цепко приобняли Ёльду, не оставляя ей шанса отступить.

— И их четверых, — Бармаглот согласно повёл головой. Странные демоны вправду беспокоились об их контракторе.

***

Следующие пять дней главнокомандующего 34 дивизии прошли отвратительно.

Бармаглот получил нагоняи от своего отца за «небрежное обращение с ценным ресурсом». Услышал загадочное укоризненное «ай-яй-яй» от Владыки. Его преследовали неодобрительные взгляды Агиэль. Наверное, она не прожгла дыру в его мундире, а он сам её не убил только потому, что О'Доннел или Василиск вовремя оттаскивали её в сторону. Хекадоса теперь сопровождал Нага. Видимо, тоже смотрел, чтобы его непосредственный подчинённый не учудил какую глупость.

Бармаглот даже не впадал в бешенство от всего этого. Пар выпустил в драке с Огой. В целом, где-то полтора-два дня из пяти он и бился с очень-очень злым Огой. Вдвоём они разгромили тренировочный полигон, часть казарм и шатёр господина Эна. И успокоились немного. А господин Эн, кстати, тоже истерику ему устроил. За Фуруичи, покрасоваться перед Ламией и прочими или всё-таки за шатёр — неясно и не особо важно. Зато масштабный погром отвлёк его дивизию, теперь им было чем заняться.

Ламия, мелкая Лэймии и заодно помощница доктора, тоже попыталась что-то ему высказать. Слава Владыке, её быстро заткнули. Ога и заткнул. Так прямо и сказал, положив ладонь ей на голову:

— Хватит, он тоже переживает.

Лучше бы молчал, никогда ничего путного не скажет. Но всё это было ерундой по сравнению с гневной отповедью доктора Форкаса, прежде чем тот захлопнул перед ним дверь. Видите ли, только идиот мог думать, что регулярное бесконтрольное вселение множества демонов пройдёт без осложнений для контрактора. Что всякая демоническая энергия одинаково хороша для Фуруичи.

В дивизии Бармаглота чуть меньше четырёх сотен демонов. Если быть точным, триста девяносто четыре. Каждого, при желании, он мог бы вспомнить по имени. У каждого был контракт с Фуруичи, хоть раз опробованный в деле. Но не всякий раз был так необходим. Теперь Фуруичи, кажется, серьёзно отравлен, а Бармаглот и впрямь дурак.

Шли дни, тяжёлые до отупения. Перед дверьми во владения доктора ничего не происходило. Что происходило за ними — неизвестно.

На пятые сутки Фуруичи очнулся, и доктор Форкас, утомлённый, наконец вышел к ним. Улыбнулся Бармаглоту, поманил пальцем. Вроде безобидный и ласковый, выглядел более грозным, чем отец, когда его выгнали из армии или он проебал очередной план...

Только Фуруичи не был планом, он просто был. Невыносимым, умным, слабым, сильным. Его.

***

Горячий терпкий воздух с лёгким запахом рвоты.

Искрится белый камень, забирает грязь и лишнюю, чужую силу.

Спина Фуруичи под рукой — тёплая и тоже светлая. Но больше он не кажется полупрозрачным словно рисовая бумага на столе Лэймии.

Оцепенение не сходит. Нет действия, нет чужих лиц. Седьмой день в одной из белых королевских купален — наедине с Фуруичи — сводит с ума.

Когда Фуруичи просыпался, обычно бормотал что-то про драконов.

Когда просыпался дольше, чем на несколько минут, Бармаглот поил его молоком. Питательное, оно заменяло еду, питьё и, может быть, лекарства. Бармаглот не вдавался в подробности, чьих именно зверей молоко и что ещё туда добавлял доктор Форкас. Он просто следовал инструкциям.

Дивное дело, что их вообще допустили в Белый дом вне сезона. Но Владыка разрешил, его приказ — закон.

За эти дни он каким только Фуруичи не видел. Но всё ещё раздражало — тогда он не успел. Того Фуруичи нашёл и к доктору отнёс не он. Когда Ёльда переправила их в человеческий мир, Аленделон с Фуруичи уже были в Демонии, а им пришлось изрядно повозиться, прежде чем они отыскали своего контрактора.

***

— Один...

— Что говоришь?

Фуруичи лежал на тёплых белых камнях — и по ним, наконец-то, больше не пробегали искры. По грудь он был укрыт большим полотенцем, как одеялом. Бармаглот сидел рядом, бессмысленно смотря на раскрытую ладонь Фуруичи — указательный и средний пальцы задевали его голое колено. Шла вторая неделя в купальнях, здоровье возвращалось к его контрактору. Еле уловимое касание жгло словно огненный плач господина Эна.

Отсутствие суеты и кучи демонов под рукой больше не тяготило. Это была одна из рекомендаций доктора — никого с Фуруичи рядом: только один человек или демон и королевские купальни с их целебными свойствами. На какой-то там день Бармаглот понял, что его действительно устраивало — это уединение на двоих.

— Остался один дракон. — Фуруичи открыл глаза.

— Ну и какой? — хмыкнул Бармаглот. За эти дни о каких только драконах и ящерицах он не слышал.

Фуруичи не помнил каждого из демонов по имени, редко различал, кто там барон, генерал, простой демон. Он ощущал их по цвету, силе. Знал только тех, с кем дружил или хотя бы отлично ладил. В драконах из снов Фуруичи Бармаглоту чудились они все. Чаще — он сам.

— Огненный. Самый сильный.

— Я?

— Конечно, нет. — Фуруичи перевернулся на живот. — Между прочим, доктор Форкас советовал остановиться на ком-то послабее. Для постоянного, всё время активного контракта. И только на подходящих демонах — неважно в каком количестве — потом, когда полностью поправлюсь.

— Хорошо, проверим. Обойдутся без тебя.

— Собственник?

— Да.

Как ни странно, вечно болтливый Фуруичи теперь чаще молчал или вот так говорил короткими обрывистыми фразами. Когда-то Бармаглот мечтал о такой манере общения, сейчас думал: «Да ну на хрен». Пока Фуруичи болтает, сохраняется какая-то неизменность бытия.

Вообще он знал хороший способ опять разговорить его. Но молчали они или говорили, за прошедшие два-три года научились понимать друг друга.

Бармаглот просто повёл рукой от шеи по его спине вниз.

— Ниже. — Приказ вместо ответа, вместо разрешения. Фуруичи удобнее подгрёб под себя полотенце. И как тут можно не послушаться.

Переместившись поудобнее, Бармаглот коснулся поцелуем левой лопатки. Лизнул до самой шеи... Куснул за ухо, и Фуруичи заёрзал, вздохнул:

— Мы же опробуем эти роскошные ванны нормальным образом, да?

Бармаглот отстранился:

— Сможешь встать и сам дойти? Тогда хоть прямо сейчас.

— А если нет?

— То и лежи себе.

— Пфф, а вот и смогу. — Голос Фуруичи звучал обиженно.

Обиженный Фуруичи был особенно коварен. Поднимался медленно. И, кажется, совсем не от слабости. Или Бармаглоту мерещилось. Но с живота на локти и колени он поднимался красноречиво. И ещё дольше — на ноги, схватившись за руку Бармаглота.

— Ну?

Фуруичи улыбался.

— Пойдём вместе. — Так и держа его за руку, пошёл по ступеням, погружаясь всё глубже в прозрачную-прозрачную воду белокаменной купальни. Со спины, задницы, с рук и ног за эти дни сошли все триста девяносто четыре черточки, образующие контур дракона. Остался только его знак — пламя внутри этого контура. Бармаглот следил за меткой пристально, однако она исчезать не собиралась — лучших объяснений не требовалось.


End file.
